User blog:Shovel Night/Untitled for now since idk how the ep will go I'll move it later
THIS EP IS ABOUT TO START TALKING AND SUFFER LIKE PEACH DID *(lakitu) LAST TIME ON TOTAL LAKITU ISLAND *(Lakitu) THE SHELLS LOST TWO TIMES WITH TWO PEOPLE AND TWO TIMING LEMMY *(lakitu) who pretended to be on his bros side acted out an "accident" and got him eliminatede *(lakitu) daisy made her ally inse *(lakitu) and they eliminated baby peach wendy is now on the stars after becoming immune didn't matter since she was placed on the wrong team for two eps anyways *(lakitu) now it's 12 vs 10 to 9 vs 11 *(lakitu) We now know baby peach is happy at home with her mom but will the next person run crying to her *(lakitu) Let's find out right here on *TOTAL *LAKITU *ISLAND * Speak now prisoners of the game *(BJ) Well two annoying siblings and a terrible mother who disowned me gone no matter what I'll be happy with my place *you guys there? XD (stop) RESUME (stop) 9:05 Shovel Night: Wendy: *conff* I hate to admit this but goomba is kinda cool... 9:07 Ryantprewitt: Goomba : *conf* Okay. I may have taken my language a little bit too far. But everyone is still a b****. 9:07 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) OK YOUR CHALLENGE IS A SCAVENGER HUNT 9:08 Shovel Night: Waluigi: OH YE!!! WALUIGI NUMBER ONE!!! 9:08 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) Not just any flower an ice flower 9:09 Ryantprewitt: Mario : So all we're looking for is an ice flower? Hahaha! This should be easy! 9:09 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) it's a round blue thing that is not found on this island but if I don't think it's the flower you'll have to prove it (Daisy) OOH IS THIS IT? 9:10 Shovel Night: Wendy: Ive got this. I used to scavenger hunt al the time. 9:10 Superdawnfan: (dry bones) Daisy that's purple not blue (Daisy) what about this one (Dry Bones) colder (Daisy) ooh cold Ice flowers are cold so this must be it here lakitu! (lakitu) um that's grass 9:12 Ryantprewitt: Mario : *looks for ice flower* 9:12 Shovel Night: Wendy: You are so stupid daisy... 9:13 Superdawnfan: (daisy) Who's daisy again? 9:16 Shovel Night: Waluigi: *sneaks away and looks for flower* Wario: Where's Waluigi? 9:16 Ryantprewitt: Boo : *facepalms* Your Daisy! 9:16 Superdawnfan: (daisy) OH RIGHT (Daisy) wait who's your? 9:18 Shovel Night: brb 9:21 Superdawnfan: is ryan still there? XD 9:22 Ryantprewitt: Boo : *facepalm* 9:23 Superdawnfan: (Dry Bones) boo wanna join an alliance to berid of birdo 9:24 Ryantprewitt: Boo : Sure. 9:25 Shovel Night: back Wendy: Lets just ditch all of the losers. 9:27 Superdawnfan: (kamek) I made an Ice flower with my wand (Lakitu) YOU MADE ONE I SAID FIND ONE NOW DISQAULIFY A TEAM MEMBER (kamek) Uh myself? (Lakitu) NO NOT YOURSELF FOOL I WANT PEOPLE TO BRING HATE UPON YOU (LAKITU) IT GOT PEACH ELIMINAITED (Kamek) actually what got peach eliminated was me thinking and spreading I thought her terrible backstory were only sob stories and she had no evidence (LAKITU) IDC JUST DO WHAT I SAY 9:29 Ryantprewitt: Koopa : .... . 9:30 Superdawnfan: (kamek) ok well I choose uh the fat one in the yellow riculous overalls (lakitu) OK FAT ONE WITH RIDICULOUS YELLOW OVERALLS YOU ARE DISQAULIFIED FROM THIS CHALLENGE 9:31 Shovel Night: Wario: Me? My overalls are yellow. *purple 9:32 Superdawnfan: (lAKITU) OH THAT'S TRUE DID YOU MEAN PURPLE KAMEK? (kamek) yes 9:32 Shovel Night: Wario: Ok. Wario: I dont care. There's still the whole team. 9:33 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) who's closest to you on that team? 9:33 Shovel Night: Wario: Closest to me? 9:34 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) friends or love interests or anyone important in your life in a good way 9:35 Shovel Night: Wario: *thinking: He's probably going to diqualify waluigi if i pick him...* Wendy i guess... Wendy: WHAT?! 9:36 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) wendy is on the other team (lakitu) remember last ep? 9:36 Shovel Night: Wario: Oh yeah... Then... Goomba... 9:37 Ryantprewitt: Goomba : I'm on other team fatty! 9:37 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) *facepalms* still on other team 9:38 Shovel Night: Wario: THEN I DONT FUCKING KNOW THWOMP??????!!!!!! 9:38 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) that's it I'll just assume your brother 9:38 Shovel Night: Wario: I SAID THWOMP!! 9:40 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) Um you hate thwomp and tried eliminating him last ep plus I don't trust you anymore after you named two people you NEVER talked to before 9:40 Shovel Night: Wario: You know what fuck you. 9:41 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) sorry I'm not your incest brother (Lakitu) WALUIGI WARIO DISQUALIFIED YOU 9:41 Shovel Night: Wario: What the fuck do you mean incest? Waluigi: *in middle of woods* WHAAAAAT?! 9:43 Superdawnfan: (lakitu) *on announcer* that is right WARIO SAID HE CAN'T TRUST HIS BROTHER WALUIGI AND THREW HIS FAMILY UNDER THE BUS TO SAVE THE TEAM WALUIGI WAS OUTED BY WARIO! (lakitu) *off Announcer* I mean he seems like the type of brother who you wish wasn't your bro (lakitu) but not in a bad way wario 9:45 Shovel Night: Wario: We dont kiss or anything theres no incest in our relationship we're just brothers. And you just made him think I hate him. 9:45 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) drama is good for ratings (lakitu) btw I'll need to censor incest but not relationship wario think before you talk on TV I can make everyone hate you hehe (Blooper) FOUND IT (lakitu) you found that underwater (lakitu) not on the island 9:47 Shovel Night: Wario: Ah. Makes sense... Waluigi: *gets there* YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! *tackles wario and they starts to fight* 9:48 Superdawnfan: (Blooper) but technically it was still on land 9:48 Ryantprewitt: Koopa : Whoa Guys! Calm down! Wario never said any mean stuff to you waluigi! It was the host! 9:48 Superdawnfan: (BJ) How can we be sure (BJ) we didn't see what happened koopa (BJ) We know Lakitu LOVES making lives miserable but 9:49 Ryantprewitt: Koopa : I did Koopa : so did Wario. 9:49 Superdawnfan: (BJ) maybe he said the truth (Daisy) too bad we lost our wining streak all I can find was this piece of crap *pulls out actual ice flower* 9:50 Ryantprewitt: Boo : Daisy! You found the ice flower! 9:51 Shovel Night: Wario: YEAH I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING WRONG!!! Waluigi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *almost puches him again* Wario: Who are you going to believe? Your brother or the host whos more obsessed with drama than a news outlet? *cough cough* Keemstar *cough* 9:51 Superdawnfan: (Daisy) don't joke ik I'm stupid I get it you were right I'll never get better (Lakitu) Nope Boo's telling the truth daisy you did it! (Daisy) Wait what?! (daisy) *conf* TAKE THAT DAD I AM WORTH SOMETHING! 9:53 Ryantprewitt: Boo : Congrats Daisy! 9:54 Superdawnfan: (stop) NOW CAST YOUR VOTES MY NET GOES OFF AT TEN AND WE ONLY HAVE JUST ENOUGH TIME FOR ONE ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) 9:54 Shovel Night: Wendy: Oh great birdo has to stay for another night... 10:01 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) OK SO THE PEOPLE SAFE ARE Koopa Blooper (blooper) good! (Lakitu) Where's koopa? 10:03 Shovel Night: Ryan? 10:04 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) oh well if he's not here we'll just have to eliminate him instead 10:04 Shovel Night: Koopa: YAY!!! Boom im the subbing god 10:04 Superdawnfan: XD you're nice lols (Lakitu) Kamek (Kamek) Yay my team gets more sensible each elimination 10:06 Ryantprewitt: Oops sorry. XD 10:06 Superdawnfan: (Lakitu) BJ (BJ) he he alright! (Lakitu) Lemmy (Lemmy) woohoo 10:09 Shovel Night: why do my guys keep getting eliminated lmao 10:10 Superdawnfan: I happened to get lucky to first ep peach was offed by one vote XD plus your chars make more sense ryan and I are not amy/mint 10:11 Shovel Night: this time its a landslide? The votes? 10:12 Superdawnfan: kinda Um I'm trying to remember a member since ik I'm off by one contestant XD 10:12 Shovel Night: ok. Hurry i need to sleep very soon. I wake up at 6 10:12 Superdawnfan: oh nvm it's all 6 called XD (lakitu) now the three of you wario waluigi and thwomp all got votes (lakitu) Waluigi your safe (lakitu) and the final person safe is 10:13 Shovel Night: Waluigi: WAA HAA!!! WALUIGI NUMBER ONE!!! 10:14 Superdawnfan: Thwomp 10:14 Ryantprewitt: Koopa : WHAT!?!?!?!?!? O_O 10:14 Shovel Night: Thwomp: HAHA!!! THWOMP KEEPS SLIPPING BY!!! 10:14 Ryantprewitt: Koopa : Are you guys crazy? Wario is innocent! 10:14 Shovel Night: Wario: YEAH!!! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!! Category:Blog posts